Problem: How many multiples of 3 are between 62 and 215?
The first multiple of $3$ that is greater than $62$ is $63$, and the last multiple of $3$ that is less than $215$ is $213$. We're only interested in numbers that are divisible by $3$, and the list of such numbers is $$63, 66, 69, \ldots, 210, 213.$$ To count the number of numbers in this list, first divide each by $3$. Our list then becomes $$21, 22, 23, \ldots, 70, 71.$$ Finally, subtract $20$ from each number, and the list becomes $$1, 2, 3, \ldots, 50, 51.$$ Thus, there are $\boxed{51}$ multiples of $3$ between $62$ and $215$.